


[Podfic] Spring Shedding and Shared Songs

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: trope_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Fur, Gen, Hair Brushing, Howling, M/M, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Sakumo Week, Sakumo Week 2020, Trope Bingo Round 14, Wolf Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: A spring day enjoyed by a happy pack, following into an exhilarating night under the shining moon.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kalira's Sakumo Week Stories (2020), Sakumo Week 2020





	[Podfic] Spring Shedding and Shared Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spring Shedding and Shared Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658857) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



> Podficced for [Sakumo Week](https://sakumoweek.tumblr.com/post/616294351828664322/welcome-to-the-official-sakumo-week-blog-starting), Day 5: Dogs
> 
> . . .only slightly loosely taken. >.>

  
**Spring Shedding and Shared Songs**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 14 minutes, 48 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/spring-shedding-and-shared-songs-podfic-by-kalira/Spring%20Shedding%20and%20Shared%20Songs.mp3)


End file.
